


Cookies

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Cena/Orton, Centon, Gay, M/M, PWP, Sex, Slash, Smut, Wrestling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing has it's advantages if the make up sex is good. Cena/Orton smut, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

"No MTV Sucks!" Randy whined as John turned on MTV. "So?"

Randy glared at his crude Lover. "Fine!" Randy stormed out of the bedroom only to march back in to get in John's face. "But you're not getting any of my cookies i'm baking Pfft!"

John's face fell as Randy smirked only to glare as John grinned again. "So, i'll have Adam bring me some, Betty Crocker".

"Jerk" Randy growled storming out as John laughed, watching MTV.

"Bitch!" John called loud enough for Randy to hear down stairs in the Kitchen.

"Cunt!" Randy yelled back.

"Slut" John retaliated

"You fucking cock sucking Jackass Motherfucker!" Randy yelled angrily as John snickered quietly, how he loved to get Randy in these moods.

"No Sorry Randy, YOU'RE the cock sucker!" John called winching as he heard a pan drop. "Uh-oh" he murmured getting up as Randy came flying up the stairs lunging himself toward John. "Shit" John growled catching him and slamming him on the bed.

"Now what Randy?" John taunted him with a smirk.

"Fuck me!" Randy growled as he kissed John roughly on the mouth. "I think i can do that" John murmured before tearing every article of clothing in his way. "On your knees Cunt" John growled as Randy quickly obeyed. John grabbed a condom and a tube of lube, swiftly rolling on the condom and lubing himself before grabbing Randy's hips and shoving it roughly inside.

Randy threw his head back letting out a growl mixed between pain and pleasure as John began slamming into him roughly over and over again. "Harder" Randy growled as John nibbled at his shoulder. He grabbed Randy's shoulders for leverage, as he ripped Randy back, pushing forward. "You like that huh slut" John taunted stroking Randy as he growled slamming back against John.

"Yes" He cried out. "I'm g-gonna . . .fuck!" Randy cried out as he came all over John's hand. John thrusted harder, growling as he came, falling on top of Randy. John grabbed the remote as an after thought flipping the TV off.

"Now, can i have some cookies?" John asked with a smirked as Randy busted out laughing.

"What am I gonna do with you Johnny?" Randy asked as he slid out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. John smirked as he leaned back and closed his eyes, he got a good fuck, AND gets cookies too, life's good!


End file.
